


Hot Springs Misadventures

by Agraulis_vanillae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, Gen, Goofy Content, Hot Springs, M/M, No Smut, Papby, Spa Treatments, Spying, Super Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae
Summary: When a hot spring simply is too watery for a fire elemental...





	Hot Springs Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



One would think that after living under a dormant volcano under crowded conditions and virtually nothing to do but distract oneself from the sense of being 'stuck', that the monsters wouldn't want to visit anywhere reminiscent of Mt. Ebott, but one would be incorrect in such assumptions. After all, it was nowhere other than a mountainous hot spring resort in the mountains that Grillby had chosen to take his favorite bonefriend and their friends for a vacation.

 

Perhaps it was only surprising that they hadn't gone sooner. After all, with friends like Undyne and Alphys, something as anime as visiting a hot spring was inevitable; the only amazing part was that they weren't the ones to visit first.

 

“A-ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO GO INTO THE SPRINGS WITH US?” Papyrus questioned his fiery boyfriend worriedly. “YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN UNDER THE WEATHER LATELY...”

 

Grillby merely nodded. The elemental bartender was sparing with his words at the best of times, but indeed his flames had looked to be less than healthy lately, the normally orange-red taking on a dark tint as if the energy requirement involved in radiating light was too much.

 

“I-I know this isn't an ideal vacation sp-spot for someone made entirely out of fire, b-but! I also read reviews of the resort sp-specializing in other types of relaxation therapies like cupping therapy, which I thought maybe Grillby could enjoy?” Alphys chimed in, almost shrinking back at Grillby turning to face her, inscrutable. He nodded slightly.

 

Papyrus perked up. “OH, THAT SOUNDS GOOD FOR YOU GRILLBY!”

 

Sans joked, “what is that about anyways, practicing getting into your cups?”

 

Papyrus groaned, “NOW YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO BE FUNNY.”

 

“It's about putting fire to glass cups and placing them on your back. Something about that is supposed to be relaxing.” Undyne explained. A pause, then sheepishly, “You guys can try it if you want. I don't see the charm myself. Funny you mention drinking though, you can apparently bring booze with you into the hot springs! WE CAN DRINK OURSLEVES INTO OBLIVION PAPYRUS!! NGAHHH!!!”

 

“AAAAAH!!” Papyrus joined her, both of them shrieking, and feeding into each other's excitement.

 

“We're going to have to keep them from drowning in the hot spring...” Alphys mumbled.

 

Sans shrugged. “sounds like a good time to me.”

 

~

 

Undyne pulled Papyrus aside later, when everyone had already gotten their hotel rooms, and demanded to know one very important question- “I saw Grillby nodded earlier before we started talking about the resorts services! Did he mean that he could go into the hot spring itself?!”

 

“I DON'T REALLY KNOW?” Papyrus scratched his skull in thought, “I'M VERY CURIOUS ABOUT IT MYSELF. I KNOW THAT HE'S NOT COMFORTABLE WITH WATER, IT'S ONLY NATURAL. BUT HE NEVER REALLY CLARIFIED IF IT'S BECAUSE ORDINARY WATER IS COLDER THAN HE IS OR IF IT'S THE PRESENCE OF ACTUAL LIQUID. HE CAN DRINK ALCOHOL AFTER ALL!”

 

“Well, we'll have the chance to find out when we go into the hot spring... I guess.”

 

They came downstairs, but only after retrieving the robes that Alphys insisted everyone bring along. The little lizard looked absolutely enthralled, caught up in a daydream of her own. “It's just like an anime!! Everyone looks amazing!!!” She catches herself, and hugs her yukata to her form more tightly. She attracted a lot of stares, and Alphys still had issues with attracting undue attention unlike her girlfriend.

 

“No, YOU look amazing.” Undyne assured her, pulling her close and shooting an aggressive grin at anyone who might've been watching a heartbeat too long. It kept the populace moving along at a hurried pace as the monsters gathered in front of the reception desk.

 

For Papyrus's part, he couldn't take his eyes off of Grillby's form. His flames fluttered and rippled, still too low to suggest well of the elemental's health but the black cotton robe V-ed down his chest, exposing a tantalizing amount of 'skin' that would not otherwise be visible under his uniform. Papyrus couldn't help gawking for a few moments before collecting himself. Undyne elbowed him hard, smirking at him.

 

“You're thinking about how lucky you must be right now, aren't you?! Admit it! Our datemate's are hot as hell!”

 

“N-NYEH?!! I-I WELL, OF COURSE?!?!” Papyrus stuttered, suddenly shy at his open admission. Undyne merely cackled, but Grillby's flames flickered, as if pleased.

 

“hey bro, you might even be able to say that your date is smokin'. heh.” Sans winked at them, and strolled into the hot spring area. Papyrus followed along, protesting at the obvious pun. They were all working their way into the water, easing in. Grillby brought along the bottle of sake that was available at the front desk, and sat on top of a rock raised high and away from the water's edge. He poured carefully into cups and distributed the liquor to the crowd.

 

“Even now, you're still acting like a b-bartender, Grillby?” Alphys asked him, timidly reaching for an offered cup. “D-don't you want a b-break?”

 

Grillby didn't seem perturbed, merely remaining perched on top of the boulder and watching them from above. It was hard to tell when the bartender didn't speak often, but judging by his facial expression he was content to remain as he was. Papyrus sunk into the hot spring, feeling the warmth seep into his bones and radiating even through the magic that ran through him as marrow. He watched Grillby's robe slipping in different places, and silently wished that they would have a moment alone during the trip.

 

“GLUB GLUB GLUB...”

 

Undyne notices him glubbing as he sunk further into the water to escape his own blush. “HEY GET BACK HERE!!! WE HAVEN'T DRANK EACH OTHER UNDER THE TABLE YET!!!!”

 

~

 

Despite the time they spent in the springs, with everyone hopping in and out at different points to keep from overheating, Grillby never showed interest in climbing in. So perhaps Papyrus shouldn't have been surprised to see Undyne and Alphys sneaking around closer to the forest trail near the hot spring. They were hiding behind two different trees as if that would make them inconspicuous with people stopping to watch before they crouched and snuck further in.

 

Alphys nearly shrieked before Undyne even turned to see Papyrus had somehow got right next to her, mimicking them perfectly. She jumped against the tree in a panic, practically clawing furrows into the bark to hold herself elevated for a few moments, and Papyrus asked in a dramatic stage whisper, “WHY ARE WE SNEAKING?”

 

“Oh my f- PAPYRUS-! You- we- we're following Grillby, now SHUSH!” Undyne slapped a hand over his jaw as if simply saying so wasn't enough to keep his silence. They all crouched to glance back at Grillby, who was wandering further up the path. He was still in his black yukata, flames flickering and throwing off low evening shadows throughout among the trees. They trailed behind a ways, watching him climb higher and higher up the mountains until-

 

“W-where'd he go?” Alphys whispered. They had seen him make turn around the shoulder of the mountain path, and once they dared to turn the corner themselves, his flames were nowhere in sight. They spread out, trying to see if he might've travelled further up the mountain or found a second trail down back into the forest.

 

Is it me, or is it way too hot up here?!?” Undyne grumbled. It was true, rather than getting chillier as one would expect at a higher elevation, it seemed as if the heat and humidity was intensifying like at the baths back in the resort. Undyne was already sweating, and although Alphys didn't seem too troubled, Papyrus was waving a hand near his face to cool down.

 

“HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR...” Papyrus thought, leaning against a rock. He overestimated the weight it could hold though, because soon he was toppling over with a garbled shriek-

 

“NYEEEEEEEE!!!!!”

 

“Papyrus!!!” Both friends shouted, and Undyne raced to Papyrus's side, only to realize he'd gone tumbling down an unexpectedly well concealed entrance directly into the mountain itself.

 

“Whoa... this is some Scooby Doo shit!” Undyne exclaimed in awe. Then she seemed to remember that Papyrus wasn't actually walking down there as much as he was in free fall. “HEY NO ROLLING PAPYRUS WITHOUT ME!”

 

Before Alphys could bring anything as mundane as logic or reason into Undyne's decision making process, the buff fish dove in after her bony friend- face first and cackling. “O-o-oh no wait! I'm so alone out here...”

 

The little lizard scrambled to and fro before finally, just curling up in a ball and hedgehogging after them. “Whoaaaaaaaaa!!!”

 

Eventually the trio landed in a gangly heap deep inside the mountain- and right in front of a very naked, and a very flustered Grillby standing in a pool of lava. His flames no longer looked very sickly, but radiating bright white and blue. The atmosphere directly in the mountain was enough to send Undyne swooning where she stood, and accidentally bump into Papyrus who was still collecting himself.

 

“Look out, Papyrus!” Grillby warned in a surprisingly loud voice, smoky and slightly hoarse. He darted out of the lava, shedding heat and light in one blinding burst. The next thing anyone knew, he was at Papyrus's side and guiding him firmly away from the edge of the molten lake.

 

“A-ARE YOU A STAR?” Papyrus asked his boyfriend dazedly, and Grillby's flames crackled in a sharp laugh. Satisfied that the danger was past, he strode over to retrieve his robe.

 

“You... followed?”

 

“Well, we were wondering if you were going to use the hot springs. We d-didn't think this was q-quite... uh...” Alphys seemed rather distracted by Grillby, though part of it might've been the afterimage that was surely still flashing inside her eyes. “ummm... y'knowwhatnevermindwhatwethoughtI'llshutupnow.”

 

Meanwhile, Undyne was still reeling and looking worse for wear for her foray into the mountain. Sweat was pouring off her, but she was starting to pale regardless.

 

“I-I can't..! I'll see you nerds later, I think I'm going to pass out or vomit. Maybe both.” Undyne groaned, and stumbled back into the entrance. Everyone was soon to follow, Alphys to make sure her girlfriend was going to be okay, and Grillby finished with the now very apparent lack of privacy coupled with imminent danger to Papyrus and shooing him out.

 

“SO WAIT, YOU ACTUALLY BATHE IN LAVA? ISN'T THAT A LITTLE STEREOTYPICAL OF A FIRE ELEMENTAL?” Papyrus pointed out, somewhat suspicious.

 

“... You and your brother keep a painting of a bone in your living room.” Grillby returned.

 

“TOUCHE. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE FEELING BETTER AT LEAST!” Papyrus cheerfully observed. “WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU STAYED IN FOR AN HOUR INSTEAD OF A FEW MINUTES?”

 

“...I'd probably have turned into a star.” Grillby deadpanned, but at Papyrus's expression of delight, he chuckled, the fire sound low and deep. Papyrus's occasional credulity was nothing short of delightful, especially when-

 

“I KNEW I HAD AN AMAZING BOYFRIEND, BUT NOW I'M TRULY STARSTRUCK!” He leaned in and pressed his teeth against Grillby's cheek, an accompanying blue flush tracing the kiss's contact. Grillby didn't say anything at that, but merely wound his hand into Papyrus's, and ducked his head demurely.

 

Papyrus continued heaping praise after praise, as they followed their nosy friends down the mountains. After making sure that Undyne had access to drinking water and a much cooler bath, the group agreed to split for the night- and to try the much tamer therapies in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, no time no see! I've been pretty MIA lately I know, it's just a matter of no time but also inspiration going all over the place. I've mostly been doing traditional art and such. But no one cares about that haha. This is about the story!  
> And my friend SesuRescue and their eternal love for Papby X3 I hope you like it Sesu!


End file.
